The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to the ballistics industry, and more particularly to a ballistic barrier. The invention may be designed in any given size, shape, and configuration, and for any required threat level (from Level 1 to Level 8) without departing from basic design features and principles disclosed in this specification. The invention may be used alone or in combination with other ballistic elements including, for example, bullet resisting acrylics and bomb blast resistant polymers, such as polycarbonate.